


<上鎖的時間>.08

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513592
Kudos: 8





	.08

-

我以為我不會哭的，可看見康瑟琪穿上白紗的樣子，眼淚還是在我抬手之前搶先一步劃過臉頰。

我想，康瑟琪好像沒有辦法原諒我。

她是一個很木訥的人。  
從學生時代認識她的時候就是。

木訥和沒有情緒完全是兩回事。  
比起外顯，她更常選擇隱忍。

如果用一種花來形容她。  
我會說她是池塘中間的荷花。

即使這個世界多麼殘酷，她那顆單純的心永遠不會被塵世所汙染。  
即使心底有再多的漣漪，表面卻看起來平靜。  
即使…即使我傷害了她那麼多…

她是那麼的從一而終。

從學生時期開始，康瑟琪只要說出口的事，沒有一件做不到。  
在毅力方面，她甚至比我更厲害。

只是我沒想過。  
她的堅持，也包括那份對我的愛。

我心裡明白。  
其實從頭到尾，不夠有勇氣的人是我。

若不是那天下雪的夜晚，即使再給我一次機會，我大概也說不出一樣的話。  
我得效仿她，說出口的話，我就得做到。

只要值班的時間能夠錯開，我就去她的公司門口等她一起下班。  
剛開始她看起來有些驚訝，但也只是淺淺的笑了笑，便用低沉的聲音問我吃過晚餐了嗎。

即使是多年過去，她看著我的眼神依然那麼純淨。  
特別是瞳孔中燦若星辰的光芒，總能讓我投降。

有一次我怯生生地問她，到現在還會生我的氣嗎？

她喝湯的動作暫停了一會，豆腐鍋咕嚕咕嚕的聲音在耳邊被放大了好幾倍，蒸氣包圍住她圓呼呼的臉，瑟琪的眼睛好像還被燻到了，單眼皮一眨一眨的，過了一會，她只是低下頭。

她什麼也沒說。

看吧，瑟琪不會說謊。  
可她卻容忍我一次又一次荒唐的謊言。

明明醫院離我們兩個住的地方差不多距離，我卻找藉口說隔天要值早班，硬是跟著她回家。

然後一點一點的，把我租屋處的東西偷偷的移過去。  
在下雨的夜晚我抱著客房的枕頭，我站在她的房門前卻不敢伸手敲響，卻在下一刻門自動打開來，瑟琪咬著嘴唇，睜著泛紅的雙眼緊緊抱住我。

我問她，在那晚她擁我入懷時我又問了她一次。  
她願意原諒我嗎？

她沒有回答我，只是透過並不厚的睡衣，我的肩膀好像感受到一陣濕潤。

-

再見到這個人，也是意料之外的事情。  
裴柱現瞄了一眼時鐘，難得沒有排刀，估算著下班後的時間該去吃什麼好。

今天的診間很安靜，陽光暖呼呼的十分舒適，連值班的護理師也在念名字的時候打了一個呵欠。

「下一位。」

聽見護理師不帶感情的唸出名字後，在資料堆裡的裴柱現瞬間抬起頭瞪大雙眼，剛進門的女孩卻只是微微的點頭，連眼角都裝飾上笑意。

「嗨，好久不見。」

「你…」  
「怎麼會來？」

「當然是來看病的，難道來醫院吃牛排嗎？」  
「裴醫師。」  
劉始我把包包從身上拿了下來，戴著黑色方框眼鏡的她看起來年紀更小了。  
她掩著嘴偷笑，似乎對於裴柱現驚慌的樣子非常滿意。

-

「韌帶受傷了。」  
「之前應該有過嚴重的撕裂傷。」  
「你是舞者，應該對自己的身體狀態很明白。」

「最近的練習難道沒有減少嗎？」

視線從螢幕移開，裴柱現抽了抽旁邊的衛生紙，幫劉始我把冰涼的凝膠給拭去。

劉始我撥了撥劉海，並沒有答話，明明應該是很痛的程度，卻還是保持著甜美的微笑。  
每次看到不乖的病人，裴柱現都會來個機會教育，可面對她，她卻一點脾氣也發不出，只能嘆口氣，將注意力轉回她的病歷。

果然，一大堆的就診紀錄，滿滿的舊傷。  
從剛才超音波的結果看來，也不可能有休息。

「為什麼這樣呢，明明一開始就知道會受傷的？」

裴柱現翻著紙張，診間在護理師去支援急診之後更顯得安靜了，滴滴答答的，只有時鐘還在認真的工作。

正當她準備轉過身，準備說明處方簽時，對面的女孩卻一邊揉著腳踝，一邊開口。

「大概是真的太喜歡了。」  
「所以就算一開始就知道…」

「可我沒想到會這麼痛。」  
「也沒想到會痛這麼久。」

裴柱現死死盯著螢幕，在滑鼠上的指尖用力了一些，心裡莫名鈍痛。  
她深呼吸了一口氣，卻沒辦法吐出半個字來。

「我總是想。」  
「一定是我哪裡做不好，再試試看吧。」  
「再努力看看。」  
「一定可以的。」

「但我，果然還是不行呢。」

裴柱現看著對面的人突然低下頭，肩膀微微的顫抖。

她慌張的想從桌邊再抽幾張衛生紙，劉始我又抬起頭來，一雙大眼睛亮晶晶的，像是下過雨的玻璃珠，上頭閃著晶瑩的水光，一整片的霧濛濛。

這樣的女孩。  
比起她哭泣，看見她明明傷心卻強迫自己微笑的樣子更讓人心疼。

明明說話時連嘴角都在顫抖，語氣卻又那麼堅定。  
女孩試圖拭去不斷湧出的眼淚，最後放棄的對著裴柱現擺擺手，不大的聲音在診間裡迴盪。

她溫柔卻又勇敢的對上裴柱現關心的目光，眼神卻失焦的更像是在對著眼前的一團空氣說話，一字一句，都是那麼用力。

「可是阿。」  
「我心甘情願。」

「我真的。」  
「心甘情願。」

像是開關一樣，裴柱現的心臟無法停止抽痛，甚至動用所有的醫學知識也沒有辦法解讀，她用雙手捂住臉，眼淚卻比說的出口的話語誠實。

像是某種奇妙的默契，沒有人說話，可他們卻不約而同的開始哭泣起來。  
明明是在哭，但當很久以後，裴柱現回想起來，卻覺得這幾分鐘的空氣好像停止流動，卻同時乘載了溫柔，魔力般的治癒了這個空間的所有人。

直到白袍的領口被眼淚浸濕了一大圈，裴柱現才回過神來，聲音放軟了許多。

「為什麼要來找我？」  
「明明應該一點也不想看到我的。」

劉始我接過衛生紙，低聲笑了笑。

「我是媒人，當然要來了。」  
「她過得好，你也會過得好。」

「所以看見你過的好，我也可以放心了。」

「真是的，竟然在你面前哭了。」  
「好蠢。」  
「但是，我哭起來還是比較漂亮的，你知道吧？」  
「沒想到仙女哭起來也是蠻醜的。」

裴柱現聽到她的話忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
而劉始我整理了一下額前的瀏海，把黑框眼鏡的鏡面擦拭乾淨，自顧自的又說起來。

「欸，裴柱現。」  
「我就連最後踏出康瑟琪家門的時候也沒有哭。」

「因為我想，即使知道不可能。」  
「我還是想…」

「我在原地站了五分鐘，清晨的車輛很少，只有幾隻麻雀在我眼前嘰嘰喳喳的。」

「我想，如果她打開門，她會從背後抱住我。」  
「我會用我的雙手覆上環抱住我的手背。」

「不過那天有點冷，這樣會不會嚇到她？」  
「你也知道，她的體溫好像稍微高一些。」

劉始我喝了一口粉色水壺裡的水，指尖在彈開的瓶口用力到都有些泛白，肩膀也有些顫抖。

「如果她對我說，說她決定放棄你。」  
「說她終於看見我了。」  
「那我就轉身，緊緊抱住她…」

「不，就算她說她永遠忘不了你。」  
「只要她肯追出來，我也願意重新跟她在一起。」

「如果那樣的話，我怎麼能讓她看見我哭泣的樣子，太醜了。」  
「所以就連我以為我的靈魂死掉的那天我也沒有哭。」

「因為，比起我哭。」  
「我更害怕看見康瑟琪哭了。」

劉始我咬著嘴唇，拚命眨著水汪汪的雙眼皮。

「裴柱現。」  
「聽說你是這間醫院最好的外科醫師。」  
「所以，你真的是最好的沒錯吧？」

她又喊了一次裴柱現的全名，而對面的醫師只是僵著身子，淚流滿面的盯著桌腳，不知所措的搖著頭。

「你一定要是最好的。」

「因為。」

「康瑟琪阿。」  
「一定要和最好的在一起。」

我想通了，在我踏出診間的那刻。  
在我坐上飛機離開韓國的時候，我想我是真的想通了。

不，我想還是那晚我在康瑟琪家，看見裴柱現用堅定的眼神望著我時我就想通了。

我是有多喜歡你。  
才會把喜歡我自己的力氣，也都拿去喜歡你。

我只能牽住你的手，可是裴柱現卻能接住全部的你。

是註定嗎？  
一定是註定。

你和裴柱現，能有再遇見的機會。  
也許正是註定的緣分。

註定會在一起。

那我想我們之間。  
大概也是註定的吧。

分手是我耗盡力氣，最後做出的選擇。  
但更可能只是我們之間。  
註定的緣分。

註定要分開。

是註定嗎？  
一定是註定。

嘿。  
你和裴柱現。

註定要在一起。  
註定要幸福。

這一次，一定要幸福啊。

-

裴柱現以為自己不會哭的，可看著康瑟琪穿上白紗的樣子，眼淚還是在她抬手之前搶先一步劃過臉頰，影像在模糊之間和那個青澀的制服身影重疊在一起。

「真愛哭。」  
「明明柱現歐尼也不是第一次看到了阿。」

穿著小禮服的金藝琳叉著腰，打趣的推了推裴柱現的肩膀。

「金藝琳！」

「啊－痛、痛、痛！」  
「新娘不能打人！」

果不其然臉頰被另一位穿著白紗的女人用力捏起來轉了一圈。

教堂並不大，來的都是他們的至親好友，氣氛很溫馨。  
明明是俗套的音樂，可倆人在走向彼此時還是紅了眼眶。

他們互相為彼此戴上戒指，一起在聽見幫忙擔任司儀的金藝琳哽咽時不約而同都笑出聲來。

「現在，可以…嗚嗚…」  
「可以親吻彼此了。」

「等一下。」  
康瑟琪正要湊近時卻被裴柱現抵住肩膀，疑惑的抬起一邊眉毛，裴柱現只是伸手在她的髮頂揮了揮。

「頭髮有點亂。」  
裴柱現溫柔的看著她，為她整理幾根翹起的髮。  
而康瑟琪只是凝視著對方，相較於自己典雅的款式，裴柱現穿的是較為保守的平口婚紗，本來就白的皮膚因為白紗襯得幾乎都要發光了，真的好像森林裡的仙女。

康瑟琪實在看的太出神了。  
久到裴柱現忍不住捏了一下她的腰。

「怎麼了？」

「你好漂亮。」  
正當裴柱現因為戀人真摯的語氣臉紅時，康瑟琪又湊近裴柱現的耳邊低語。

「可是好像跟上一次比，真的有年紀了呢歐尼。」

康瑟琪大概是史上第一個臉上帶著紅腫接吻的新娘。

金藝琳在遠處看著康瑟琪臉上和自己相同位置捏臉痕跡的時候，大概是會場裡笑的最大聲的人了。

-

我從來沒有想過我會原諒裴柱現。

這很荒唐。  
明明她離開我後，我對自己發過那麼多次誓。  
這一輩子都不要再跟這個人在一起了。

那天她又問了我一次，小小的臉埋在我的肩窩處，聽著她有些哽咽的聲音，情緒不由自主又翻騰起來。

「你會原諒我嗎？」  
「原諒我曾經那麼自私的離開你。」

我只是輕拍著她的背，還是不說話，洶湧的情緒早就讓腦袋一片混亂，我環住她的手臂不自覺的略為施力了些。

「那可以試著原諒我一天嗎？」  
「就陪我一天也好。」

她低聲下氣的說著，連指尖都只是扯住我的衣角，而不敢碰觸到我，我的心臟在那瞬間變得好軟好軟。  
我咬住嘴唇，用力到連舌尖都感受到一點鐵鏽味，一定是太用力了，連眼角都滲出好多眼淚來。

在她睡去後我很小聲的說了好。

我說好。  
也對自己說，就試著原諒她一天，又會怎樣呢。

我說好，就一天。  
但是我心裡明白。

這樣的一天，會變成一週。  
會從一週，變成一個月。

再後來會變成一年……  
再後來、再後來……

再後來的某一個早晨。  
我看著她在廚房的背影，有些出神。

看吧，她總是把倒好的溫開水先拿給我，然後再幫自己倒。  
裝飯的時候也是，拿餐具的時候也是。

一定總是先想到我。  
然後才是她自己。

我想起她明明在醫學院忙的不行，卻在下了課後堅持一定要陪我吃飯。

我想起年輕說好要同居時，我一開始其實有些擔心，因為我知道我的睡姿不太好，在冬天時常要半夜下床撿被子簡直是最大的折磨，可是和她住在一起後，每次醒來時，我的棉被總是蓋得很嚴實。

就那一刻，早晨的陽光像一道光線把木質的桌面劃出一條線，靠著我的這一邊很清楚，更遠的景象卻有些模糊。  
可更遠的那一邊，有你。

我愣了一會兒。

最後喊了她一聲，她因為被直呼全名的關係，背影明顯的僵在原地。  
我對她說。

裴柱現，你是最好的醫生。

我生病了。

所以你要治好我。  
你要負責治好我。

就算要花很多時間。

不只是一天、不只是一週…  
也不只是一個月，甚至一年…

我想要的是。  
一輩子。

-

低溫和雨已經持續好幾天了，就連在室內都得穿著長袖的棉質衣褲才不會冷。

淺藍色的牆上掛著幾個木質相框，有手繪的聖誕老公公，其中一個的臉色有些發黃，另一張有一次被朋友調侃像是他們多年前一起看過港片裡的鰲拜。

另一邊的牆壁也掛著幾張照片，最顯眼的是兩張相鄰的照片，兩個女人都穿著婚紗，笑的很幸福，其中一張因為畫質的關係看的出來有些年數，另一張倒很明顯是最近拍攝的。

唯一相同的是背景都有著寬闊的藍天。  
還有緊牽著的雙手，以及凝視著彼此的微笑。

電視櫃上的照片倒是比較多的生活旅遊照，幾乎都是其中一位女主人的照片，聽說是喜好攝影的另一半為她拍攝的。

裴柱現翻著從心臟基金會付費訂閱的攝影集，正沉醉在如詩如畫的風景照裡，卻感受到腰間有些癢，騰出一隻手來向下稍微摸索一下，果然捉住了做亂的熊爪，語氣有些無奈，但眼角的笑意滿是寵溺。

「幹嘛呢。」

康瑟琪反握住剛才捉住自己的手，放到臉上撒嬌的蹭了蹭，而後好像又覺得有些莫名的害羞，只好向前埋首在戀人的腹部，害的裴柱現嚇了一大跳，輕輕的捶了一下她的背部以示懲罰。

「歐尼會想出去走一走嗎。」  
康瑟琪的聲音悶悶的，聽不太出情緒。

「可是還在下雨呢。」

看了一眼窗外，裴柱現原本想伸手順順康瑟琪的頭髮，戀人的頭髮很蓬鬆，每次吹乾以後髮尾總是會亂翹。

配上棕色的睡衣，實在太像冬眠的泰迪熊了。  
忍不住就變成亂揉她的頭頂。

「要等放晴的時候再出門嗎？」

「歐尼，萬一明天也沒有放晴怎麼辦？」  
「那就等後天吧。」

「如果後天也沒有放晴，怎麼辦？」  
「那就大後天吧。」

「那如果…如果－啊、好冰！」

感受到康瑟琪的手臂又收緊了些，裴柱現終於把攝影集闔起，放置在一旁的小茶几上。  
她撥開康瑟琪的頭髮，惡作劇的把微涼的手心貼在戀人的後頸，果然惹得她發出一聲熊叫。

裴柱現稍微彎了腰，眼睛都笑成彎月的形狀，康瑟琪才正要起身又被按了回去，下一秒便感覺溫熱的吻覆在她的眉心之間。

「如果一直都沒有放晴也沒關係。」  
「大不了，就一起淋雨吧。」

-

她還是偶爾會哭泣。  
會在半夜沒來由的驚醒。

會過分用力的抱著我。  
嘴裡喃喃自語，湊近了去聽，會發現她正一邊流著淚，一邊重複著「可不可以不要離開我」。

我知道我能做的很少。  
只能把她抱得更緊一些。

在她耳邊重複一遍又一遍。

瑟琪阿，我在這。  
別害怕，我在這裡。

不會再丟下你了。

戀愛不是電腦程式。  
不是輸入「原諒」兩個字就真的能船過水無痕，也不是輸入「重新開始」就能格式化。

那是不能假裝的。  
發生過的傷痛怎麼假裝。

傷痕依舊在夜深人靜時疼的想哭。

幸福並不是我們從此都平白無故得到更好的人生，也不是從此就得到什麼魔法能夠忘記那些痛苦的回憶。

我們都明白，比誰都還要明白。  
明白傷痕不會憑空消失。

我們都不完美，都在跌跌撞撞的人生裡不斷重複著得到和失去。  
我們都變得不完整，所以才需要學習成為彼此的另一半。

我愛你。

我們都是那麼脆弱，可決心再也不能軟弱。  
我們都會不安，可再也不輕言說放棄。

不是因為你能欣賞我的優點。  
而是只有你能接納我不為人知的殘缺。

也不是因為我是多好的人。

而是在你發現我有那麼多缺點之後，還願意留在我身邊。

我想，我們永遠也沒辦法忘記那些過去。  
更遑論抹去。

我們仍會一直走下去。  
是因為我們選擇擁抱彼此的傷痕。  
牽起她的手，繼續前行。

【全文完】


End file.
